SM de Pociones y Secretos
by Grissina
Summary: Alguien ha estado escondiendo un secreto durante casi dos años, pero ahora le han delatado. Todo lo bueno acaba, se dice, pero no acaba de entender la reacción de Albus... Menciones a los anteriores 'SM el Accidente' y 'SM de Pociones y Tatuajes'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts, mediados de Abril 2024.**

Era una tarde cargantemente calurosa para ser solo mediados de Abril.

El intenso calor que las ocho calderas encendidas emitían no ayudaba nada a mitigar el bochorno impropio de esa época del año. Y para postres la poción que hervía dentro su caldero no daba muestras de querer acabar de cocerse antes de que se pusiera el sol. Todavía tenía que cambiar de color tres veces y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para acelerar el proceso, solo podía esperar.

El profesor Slughorn ya les había advertido antes de empezar que nadie se iría a cenar hasta que su poción estuviera acabada y tuviera el color correcto.

—A este paso hoy no cenaré…

El profesor no estaba nada contento con ellos. El reducido grupo de estudiantes de séptimo que se preparaba para los EXTASIS eran todos de su selecto club de escogidos y por tanto parte de sus favoritos. Si no hubiera sido precisamente uno de ellos el autor de los hechos, el profesor no se sentiría tan traicionado y por lo tanto no les estaría torturando de ese modo.

Pero había sido demasiado fácil montarlo y al fin y al cabo la mayoría de clientes era Slytherins; Y aunque él no lo fuera no podía negar de quien era hijo. No los podían culpar por no haber podido dejar pasar la opción de sacar provecho de una situación así; Tan lucrativa para él y… dulcemente ventajosa para ellos.

En este momento, pero, empezaba a…, no a arrepentirse, eso nunca, pero sí a… sentirse un poco culpable de haberse metido en ese lío. No tanto por el castigo que le pudiera caer o por haber decepcionado al profesor como por las miradas que había recibido toda la semana por parte del único miembro de la clase que no estaba enterado de la operación.

Era plenamente consciente de su responsabilidad y estaba dispuesto a asumirla en solitario. Al fin y al cabo la idea era suya y, aunque casi todos habían participado alguna que otra vez, era él el verdadero cerebro tras la operación, quien había cometido las faltas de las que en esos momentos todos estaban acusados, él y solo él.

En parte, ese pensamiento le llenaba de orgullo. Era responsable de la operación más importante de ese tipo que hubiera habido nunca en el colegio y había logrado que funcionara sin problemas por más de dos años sin levantar sospechas. Cuando en casa se enteraran quizá se le caería el pelo pero de todos modos no podía evitar sentirse pagado de si mismo solo de pensar en todos los que habían acudido a él.

La junta escolar no tardaría en reunirse y, si exigían un cabeza de turco, todos sabían que él mismo se entregaría; Porque no permitiría que todos sus amigos cargaran con una culpa que no era suya. Si se atribuía el mérito de la operación y el éxito y los beneficios obtenidos, no sería menos a la hora de admitir las culpas.

Todo aquello que le habían inculcado de pequeño de que "tus actos tienen consecuencias", frase que su madre y en especial su padre no se cansaban nunca de repetir, se había transformado en un peculiar y acusado sentido de la justicia, que era parte de quien era como persona; Ya a sus jóvenes once años sabía, como lo sabían sus padres, que por eso no había acabado en la casa que todo el mundo esperaba.

Si la junta escolar decidía que la había hecho demasiado gorda, si alguien tenía que pagar el pato, no dejaría que sus amigos cargaran con su culpa, se declararía culpable y les alejaría de cualquier sospecha.

—Pero no antes —murmuró mientras daba golpecitos a la mesa esperando que la poción se volviera verde, tampoco hacía falta cavar su propia tumba después de todo.

Quizá, si no encontraban pistas suficientes, no acusarían a nadie y saldría indemne.

Al fin y al cabo no había nada en contra suyo, solo el testimonio de un pequeño Ravenclaw asustado y la sospecha del viejo profesor Slughorn. Bien, y la del Slytherin que no había dejado de mirarle de modo acusador desde que todo había quedado al descubierto.

—Profesor, ya he terminado —dijo entonces el Slytherin en cuestión sin apartar la mirada de él en ningún momento.

—Ya puedes irte Potter y por ser el primero en acabar Slytherin ha ganado diez puntos. No te olvides de entregar mañana…

—Lo sé profesor, no me olvidaré.

Y sin decir nada más, el único alumno completamente inocente de todos ellos se fue y les dejó solos con el profesor rodeados de calderos humeantes en la calurosa mazmorra.

La situación tenía cierta gracia. El más Slytherin del grupo era el único que no estaba enterado de nada. El mejor en pociones de la clase no había participado ni una sola vez en ninguna de las pociones que había hecho o con las que había "comerciado". El sobrino de los mismísimos gemelos Weasley, una leyenda entre los alumnos de Hogwarts que intentaban escapar de ciertas normativas arcaicas, había estado meses, años de hecho, con un negocio así debajo de sus narices sin darse cuenta, en eso era un Potter como un templo, no se podía negar.

Era su vena Potter la que lo complicaba todo entre ellos. Si no fuera por su vena de héroe, de salvador, de protector de los desvalidos que de vez en cuando surgía de quien sabe donde eclipsando su personalidad Slytherin quizá se habría atrevido a hacerle partícipe de su pequeño "negocio" quizá con el tiempo hasta le habría contado lo de la ayuda a… Era el mejor en pociones, Merlín sabía que le habría evitado más de un problema poder contra con él para solucionar más de un error que había cometido.

Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, tenía reminiscencias de Gryffindor, como él las tenía de Slytherin, y eso lo cambiaba todo. Porque lo que había estado haciendo no estaba bien, incluso se podría decir que era arriesgado o peligroso, y además se habría aprovechado de la situación siempre que había podido. Potter no se lo habría permitido y por eso no se lo había contado.

Lo sabía, era consciente. También lo sabían el resto de compañeros de clase que le habían ayudado a mantener al rey de Slytherin lejos de sospechar nada durante meses. Todo el mundo estaba más tranquilo sabiendo que Potter no tenía ninguna participación en todo aquello, porque todos sabían que aunque hubiera caído en Slytherin, Albus Severus Potter, era un Potter y un Weasley, en definitiva un buen chico que de saber lo que se cocía en las calderas del colegio a escondidas del profesorado habría tenido que pararlo. Era parte de su naturaleza hacerlo. Y nadie quería prescindir del magnífico servicio clandestino que Scorpius Malfoy había empezado, él el primero. Así mismo se lo habían hecho saber en diversas ocasiones "clientes" de diversos cursos, casas, y lealtades, y él mismo tenía que admitir que era de la misma opinión. Aunque empezaba a preguntarse si no se habrían equivocado.

—¿Señor Malfoy, tiene alguna intención de terminar hoy o pretende hacerme quedar aquí toda la noche esperando a que acabe?

La voz del profesor le sacó de sus pensamientos de golpe.

—No profesor —murmuró dándose cuenta que a su alrededor solo había calderos vacíos—. No me he dado cuenta de que…

—A estas alturas señor Malfoy distraerse de este modo en la preparación de cualquier poción por sencilla o tediosa que le parezca no es aceptable de ninguna manera. Si pretende aprobar los EXTASIS le recomiendo que se centre. Recoja sus cosas y retírese. Ha suspendido por falta de atención. Repetirá la poción el sábado por la tarde.

—Sí profesor —no había cosa que le reventara más que le castigaran durante el fin de semana y el profesor lo sabía, porque Scorpius había sido lo bastante estúpido para confiarle esa información en una de sus cenas del club de alumnos selectos que Slughorn organizaba cada dos fines de semana. Por suerte esta vez no habría testigos de su desgracia.

Sin esperar a que acabara de recoger el profesor se fue de la mazmorra que hacía las funciones de clase de pociones dejándole solo.

—Genial —se lamentó Scorpius guardando el libro de pociones y los pergaminos con las anotaciones de esa tarde en la bolsa—. A la mierda la última salida a Hogsmeade, me cago en la puta poción de los cojones.

El sonido de una lengua petando le sobresaltó de tal modo que se giró de repente golpeando el caldero que se estaba secando cabeza abajo encima del pupitre. El estrépito del metal cayendo sobre las losas de piedra de la mazmorra no ayudó mucho a Scorpius a calmarse del súbito estado de angustia en el que se encontraba tras ver quien había entrado en la mazmorra tan sigilosamente y que le había oído maldecir de ese modo tan poco decoroso.

—Pensaba que los Malfoy no usaban nunca improperios de este tipo.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó como toda respuesta, avergonzado de que le hubiera oído hablar así, pero sobretodo de que hubiera logrado asustarlo bastante como para hacer caer el caldero.

—Tenemos que hablar, Malfoy.

—He tenido un día muy largo, Potter. Me gustaría poder cenar y darme un baño antes de que se haga muy tarde. Así que si no te importa no creo que haya nada tan urgente que no pueda esperar a mañana.

—Me he tomado la libertad de pedir que nos sirvan la cena aquí —le respondió entonces el moreno sentándose en su pupitre, que desde el primer día era exactamente el de al lado del suyo ya que al profesor Slughorn le gustaba poner a delante los mejores de la clase y ellos dos habían sido los mejores del curso desde el primer año.

Acto seguido dos platos, dos copas, dos juegos de cubiertos y dos jarras con cerveza de mantequilla aparecieron en los pupitres. Scorpius se quedó boquiabierto de ver que no fanfarroneaba y que de verdad había logrado que les sirviesen la mesa allí para ellos.

—Ventajas de ser Premio Anual.

Una sonrisa forzada se instaló en los labios de Scorpius. No le gustaba nada que le recordaran que no había logrado el título de Premio Anual.

—Y tener a alguien de la familia en las cocinas ayuda —añadió Potter con una genuina sonrisa en los labios mientras gesticulaba para que se sentara y tomara si jarra de cerveza de mantequilla.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué merece tanta urgencia y dedicación por tu parte, Potter? —preguntó finalmente Scorpius con cierta petulancia antes de tomar un sorbo de la maravillosa cerveza de mantequilla de Las Tres Escobas; no quería ni saber cómo había logrado que se la sirvieran dentro del colegio, ya estaba bastante impresionado.

—Tú —le respondió el otro con un tono que no supo interpretar.

La sorpresa fue tanta que un poco más y se atraganta con la cerveza que tenía en la boca.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Scorpius con la mirada fija en los penetrantes ojos verdes de su compañero, intentando entender a qué se refería.

De repente y sin saber muy bien porqué le sucedía, el joven Malfoy notó como las mejillas le enrojecían. El súbito ataque de vergüenza le hizo sentirse aún más ridículo. ¿Cómo podía ser que con una sola palabra alguien, nadie, y precisamente él, pudiera haberle descolocado así?

—Sí. Podríamos decir que tengo un cierto interés…

—¿Interés? —le cortó desconcertado Scorpius.

—Sí, interés. Tengo un interés, profesional, por llamarlo de algún modo, entre otros, en ti.

—¿Profesional? —preguntó de nuevo perplejo por las palabras de Albus, mientras su mente se aceleraba instantáneamente.

"No me extraña que padre siempre diga que no tengo de Slytherin ni la mitad de lo que… Mierda, pero si con menos de dos minutos ha logrado que pierda la capacidad de…" balbuceó su mente de forma agobiada.

Albus había dicho algo más pero no había logrado prestar atención a ello hasta que de nuevo alguna de las palabras dichas le llamó la atención.

—... gracias Kreacher —dijo Albus mirando en dirección a Scorpius.

—¿Kreacher? —no pudo evitar preguntar el rubio de nuevo sin entender nada.

Y si hasta ahora no había hecho bastante el ridículo delante la última persona que quería que le tomara por idiota, de repente un movimiento a su izquierda, visto por el rabillo del ojo, le hizo girar de un bote. Asustado hizo caer su jarra de cerveza y la túnica se le impregnó de dulce y pringoso líquido amarillo.

—Mierda —exclama entre dientes apartándose del charco de cerveza a sus pies, sacudiéndose la túnica sin ningún tipo de miramiento—. Me cago en la mar, cojones. Que mierda.

—Malfoy me sorprendes. No era consciente de que pudieses maldecir de este modo. Mi abuela te lavaría la boca con jabón por…

—Vete a cagar, Potter. Digo lo que me sale de los huevos ¿y si tanto te molesta lo que digo, por qué has montado todo esto? ¡Merlín! —aunque no había terminado de decirlo que ya se arrepentía de ello.

Si la señora Weasley le habría lavado la boca con jabón no quería ni pensar en lo que su padre le haría si se enteraba de que había perdido los estribos de ese modo y encima delante de Potter.

—Respira Malfoy —murmuró Albus con cara de diversión delante el exabrupto de su compañero—. Kreacher tráenos otra jarra de cerveza de mantequilla para nuestro invitado y dile a Aberforth que no se preocupe que le pagaré la jarra rota.

—Yo la he roto, yo la pagaré.

—Magos idiotas, descreídos y manazas —murmuró Kreacher sorprendiendo a Scorpius—. Kreacher arreglará la jarra, amo Potter. Kreacher también limpiará la ropa de su invitado si así lo quiere.

—Me puedo limpiar solo, gracias —exclamó ofendido Scorpius por lo de manazas. A su parecer, para tener un elfo domestico así de maleducado, más valía no tenerlo.

—Deja que lo haga Kreacher, Scorpius. Sus hechizos de limpieza son los mejores de Inglaterra. Adelante Kreacher, y cuando termines ya podrás servirnos la cena. Después retírate. El señor Malfoy y yo tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar aún.

—¿Aún? Mira no sé… —intentó replicar, pero se quedó sin palabras al ver la efectividad el hechizo de limpieza del elfo y la eficiencia con la que había actuado a pesar de la avanzada edad que aparentaba tener. Aún no había asumido que volvía a estar seco y limpio que ya tenía una nueva jarra de cerveza en la mano y en la mesa el primer plato había aparecido llenando la mazmorra de un agradable olor.

—Malfoy, por favor, siéntate.

Scorpius lo hizo, sin poder dejar de pensar en que el muy Slytherin tenía todo el aplomo y presencia que su padre siempre le reprochaba no tener él. Quizá la pose de superioridad, a la que su padre llamaba aire aristocrático y que llevaba años intentando inculcarle no tenía nada que ver con el linaje sino con la afiliación a Slytherin, pues él era un Malfoy de la cabeza a los pies y en esos momentos se sentía con la dignidad en los pies y por el contrario Potter siempre tenía más de la que le convendría.

En silencio empezaron a cenar.

—Esto no es lo mismo que han cenado en el comedor, ¿verdad? —preguntó finalmente Scorpius, cuando ya se habían comido medio plato, porque no aguantaba más del intenso silencio.

—No. ¿Te gusta? Kreacher no solo sabe limpiar, sino que cocina de maravilla cuando está motivado —comentó ligeramente Albus mientras seguía cenando, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios y su mirada verde controlándole sin disimular nada.

—¿Tienes intención de explicarme de qué va todo esto? —exclamó Scorpius dejando los cubiertos en el plato.

—Sí. Pero me sabía mal estropear esta magnífica cena. Pero si te va a sentar mal de todos modos quizá mejor que nos pongamos a ello, como antes empecemos antes acabaremos.

—Soy todo oídos —le incitó a hablar Scorpius, cansado de la pose siempre un poco pedante de Albus.

—Empecemos por una pregunta sencilla. ¿Sabes a qué tengo intención de dedicarme cuando acabe?

—Ni lo sé ni me importa, Potter.

—Pues debería, Malfoy, debería. Porque tengo intención de entrar a la academia de Aurores.

—¿Y a mí eso debería importarme por? —preguntó con una buena dosis de sarcasmo. Estaba empezando a tener la mosca tras la oreja.

—Está bien, dejemos este tema de lado. Supongo que sabrás que el profesor Slughorn debe comparecer este fin de semana ante el Consejo Escolar por todo lo del tema del tráfico ilegal de pociones recientemente descubierto gracias a un alumno de Ravenclaw —comentó Albus antes de seguir comiendo la cena tranquilamente como si estuviera comentando el tiempo.

—Sí. Por eso nos ha tenido toda la tarde haciendo la estúpida poción de…

—Sí —le interrumpió Albus—. Porque está muy molesto con todos nosotros.

—¿Todavía no saben quien ha sido? —preguntó con falsa inocencia.

—Precisamente para aclarar qué ha pasado el profesor Slughorn me hizo ir a su despacho ahora hace una semana.

—Tendría que haberlo visto venir, te ha puesto a investigarlo. San Potter al rescate. El Premio Anual de Slytherin y, además, la niña de sus ojos…

—No te equivoques, Malfoy —le cortó de forma abrupta y con un tono muy distinto al usado hasta entonces.

Por fin parecía que Albus perdía un poco esa calma exasperante que estaba poniendo los nervios de Scorpius de punta.

—Soy hijo de quien soy hijo, y eso no lo puedo cambiar, pero si soy el mejor en pociones y uno de los mejores estudiantes de nuestra promoción no tiene nada que ver con mi padre; Y sí, ser de Slytherin ha influenciado en mi relación con el profesor, primera porque es el jefe de nuestra casa y segunda porque estamos hablando de Slytherin. Me consta que siendo un Malfoy puedes entender lo que esto significa, incluso siendo de otra casa.

En ese momento Albus hizo una pausa que Scorpius no se atrevió a romper. Conocía de sobras el alcance que podía tener la furia del Slytherin, herencia de su madre por lo que había oído decir, pero se cuidaría mucho de decirlo nunca en voz alta. Más valía dejar que se calmara un poco y, de pasada, ver donde puñetas quería ir a parar con tantas insinuaciones veladas.

—De repente una red ilegal de pociones llevada por algún (o algunos) estudiantes, se descubre. Es de cajón que los primeros sospechosos serán precisamente los estudiantes de pociones de nivel avanzado…

Los ojos verdes de Albus Potter eran penetrantes como no había visto otros. Ese color verde esmeralda tan intenso no podía ser natural. Scorpius sintió como de nuevo enrojecía; Y si el moreno no hubiera dicho nada más estaba convencido que habría confesado lo inconfesable en ese mismo instante. Pero las últimas palabras de Albus no eran las que Scorpius esperaba.

—… como yo —acabó finalmente la frase el moreno.

—¿Intentas decirme que el profesor cree que puedes estar metido en esto? —preguntó dejando ver toda la incredulidad y la sorpresa que sentía.

—Evidentemente que lo cree —dijo Albus con un tono de orgullo herido que no encajaba para nada en el esquema mental de Scorpius—. Soy el mejor en pociones, soy un Slytherin y es de dominio público que ser un Potter conlleva una cierta irreverencia por las normas, sin mencionar que soy sobrino de los gemelos Weasley. Pero el profesor no tiene pruebas ni a favor ni en contra de su teoría, así que como buen Slytherin ha urdido un plan infalible para desenmascararme.

Y de repente Scorpius pareció entenderlo todo.

—Ya lo veo, te ha pedido que lo investigues por él, dándote la oportunidad de exonerarte y a la vez te acusa sin hacerlo abiertamente (porque acusar un Potter está muy mal visto). ¿Lo que debes entregar mañana es tu informe?

—Exacto.

Scorpius siguió pensando en voz alta, intentando hacerse un mapa mental de la situación.

—Te obliga a entregar el resultado de la investigación con antelación suficiente como para verificar tu versión de los hechos antes de llevarlo todo ante el Consejo Escolar la semana que viene. Y así le proporcionas con un cabeza de turco que no sabido encontrar o tú solo te sirves en bandeja de plata.

—Yo no lo habría expresado mejor —dijo complacido Albus, de nuevo rompiendo los esquemas mentales de Scorpius.

—¿Y a mí me lo cuentas por…? —insinuó frustrado por no entender donde quería ir a parar.

—Tengo un problema —admitió como si nada Albus haciendo que su compañero casi se ahogue de la impresión de oírle confesar eso delante suyo.

Scorpius se preguntó si había alguna posibilidad de que dejara de romperle los esquemas de una vez. Porque tenía la sensación de que si lo sorprendía muchas veces más le quedaría una cara de bobo permanente que parecería más un Goyle que un Malfoy.

Intentando no precipitarse de nuevo para no hacer más el ridículo, pensó en todo lo que Albus le había dicho o dejado entrever. Buscando una respuesta a cual podía ser el problema que tenía y que requería de su ayuda.

—¿No has descubierto nada y necesitas que alguien te ayude? —se decidió a preguntar.

Albus, que hasta entonces había estado comiendo tranquilamente como si nada, en silencio mientras él pensaba en qué decir, dejó los cubiertos en el plato y con cierta parsimonia se secó la aboca antes de hablar de nuevo.

—No del todo —y de nuevo la sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, pero fue una sonrisa extraña—. Es impresionante lo que uno consigue con un poco de mano izquierda. ¿Sabías que todo esto de las pociones lleva funcionando más de dos años? Yo me quedé francamente sorprendido. Por si había alguna duda este dato acota los posibles traficantes a un grupo muy limitado de estudiantes, los de séptimo, porque los demás eran demasiado jóvenes cuando todo esto empezó como para haberlo orquestado ellos. No, fue uno o más de nosotros.

El tono usado por Albus fue claramente acusativo. Hecho que hasta cierto punto podía entender. Pero además tenía la impresión de que ése tono escondía algo más; como si le estuviera reprochando algo más con esas insinuaciones y acusaciones veladas.

—Es una hipótesis bastante sólida, lo reconozco —dijo intentando mantener un tono de suficiencia que no reflejara para nada su estado de animo, pero no le duró mucho—. ¿Pero… estás intentando decirme que piensas acusarme a mí de ser el responsable de todo esto?

Estaba harto de jugar al gato y el ratón con Potter, especialmente cuando estaba claro que él era la rata y que el otro se lo tragaría de vivo en vivo de un momento a otro.

Confesaría. Como mínimo así no le podrían acusar de cobarde, y al fin y al cabo ya tenía pensado hacerlo si las cosas se ponían feas. Solo le molestaba que quien le desenmascarara fuera él precisamente. Con todo el esfuerzo que le había tomado mantenerle al margen.

Pero de nuevo la respuesta de Albus no fue la esperada y sus nervios colapsaron definitivamente.

—Tampoco. Espero que no tengas intención de hacerte Auror Malfoy, porque no pareces tener mucha intuición, ni puntería —añadió Albus con cierta ironía en la voz.

—¿Entonces qué quieres decirme con todo esto? ¿Por qué me lo cuentas a mí? —le lanzó cansado.

—Porque tengo una pregunta que tú y solo tú puedes responderme —y si nunca Scorpius se había sentido desnudo por aquella mirada verde fue entonces—. Pero primero, permíteme que acabe de explicarte lo que he descubierto esta semana, compláceme, seguro que te interesará.

Llegados a ese punto Scorpius estaba muy nervioso.

¿Qué creía que había descubierto Potter si no era que él era el culpable?

—Al principio pensé que el responsable era Chang, al ser el único Ravenclaw de la clase; erróneamente, lo reconozco. Creí que esta operación se limitaría a una sola de las cuatro casas. ¿De qué otro modo se podía haber mantenido en secreto durante tanto tiempo? Pero resulta que hay "clientes", o "víctimas" como las llama el profesor, de las cuatro casas, hecho que implica que el responsable puede ser cualquiera de nosotros ocho. Asumiendo que al menos uno de los alumnos de pociones avanzadas ha de estar en el ajo.

Scorpius esperaba que todo ese teatro acabara pronto porque las pausas deliberadamente largas de Albus solo hacían que angustiarlo más y acababa llenándolas cuando habría preferido callar.

—Deduzco entonces que por algún motivo has descartado a Chang como sospechoso —se oyó a si mismo diciendo sin pensar.

—Por fin me muestras un poco de la tan afamada agudeza Malfoy.

—¿Podrías ir al grano? Es tarde y mañana tengo clase a primera hora —intentó meterle prisa, prescindiendo de la voz de su padre que a la oreja le estaba gritando que un Malfoy no demuestra nunca que tiene prisa, simplemente hace que las cosas se aceleren sin demostrar que no puede esperar más.

—Entendido, en este caso no me extenderé en detalles de cómo descarté a Chang. Con uno menos solo me quedaban seis sospechosos.

—¿Seis? Si el profesor Slughorn te considera responsable de lo que ha pasado eres un sospechoso hasta que demuestres lo contrario —como mínimo hasta que fuera irrescindible declarase culpable y exonerar a todos, Potter incluido, todos debían ser considerados por igual, inocentes o culpables.

—Siete, si lo prefieres —va dijo condescendiente ante el arranque de Scorpius—. El siguiente paso fue bastante evidente.

—Tu prima.

—Exacto. Ella me confirmó que ni ella ni ningún otro alumno de Gryffindor es culpable de traficar con pociones, cosa que por otro lado ya esperaba, quiero decir ¡Son Gryffindors! Pero sorprendentemente admitió haber hecho uso de este servicio alguna vez, tanto para comprar pociones hechas como ingredientes para alguna poción avanzada. Aunque sé que conoce la identidad del responsable no quise forzarla a traicionar la confianza de nadie, así que procedí al siguiente inevitable movimiento.

Después de aquella explicación Scorpius ya tenía claro como había llegado a él, si había hablado con su prima y esta realmente le había contado todo…

—Sospecho que mañana acaba el plazo que el profesor te dio para presentar tus pruebas. Por lo tanto si has venido a mí el último intuyo que entonces has hablado con tus compañeros Slytherins y no sacaste nada —en un intento de ganar tiempo antes de admitirlo todo ante él decidió fingir un poco más que no sabía donde quería ir a parar.

—Oh, yo no diría que nada. Como te he dicho es increíble la de información que un poco de mano izquierda puede proporcionar —y de nuevo el tono de Albus lleno de rabia contenida le sorprendió.

—¿Debo seguir creyendo que no has montado esto para delatarme y exonerarte?

Aunque le estuviera siguiendo el juego Scorpius no entendía qué intentaba demostrar, si sabía que él era el responsable de todo, ¿por qué simplemente no le acusaba y se dejaba de tantas tonterías?

Entonces la actitud de Albus Cambió.

—Ya no somos niños Scorpius, y nuestros actos tienen consecuencias —dijo en un tono calmado pero afectado y penetrándole con la mirada.

—Lo sé —respondió incapaz de decir nada más, completamente hipnotizado por aquellos ojos.

—Quiero ser Auror —replicó entonces Potter con el mismo tono de voz como si estuviera implicando algo más que Scorpius era incapaz de entender.

—También lo sé. Me lo has dicho.

—Si quiero entrar en la Academia no puedo dejar que me acusen delante el Consejo Escolar de haber traficado con pociones de forma ilegal durante más de dos años, aunque más tarde se demuestre que yo no sabía nada de ello hasta hace apenas una semana.

Y finalmente Scorpius creyó entender el problema de Albus Potter. Fue como una revelación y se recriminó mentalmente no haberlo entendido antes.

—Lo entiendo. No pasará —le dijo intentando transmitir con aquellas pocas palabras una disculpa que no estaba dispuesto a verbalizar.

—Una acusación así, justo antes de los EXTASIS, puede ser un golpe mortal para el futuro de cualquiera —dijo Albus exasperado como si no hubiera entendido lo que Scorpius quería decir—. Quien sea que se vea involucrado en este lío no saldrá sin…

—Nadie se verá involucrado —le cortó enfadado de que no le hubiera entendido porque no le apetecía nada tener que explicarse más de la cuenta—. Tengo intención de…

Y en ese momento Albus Severus Potter perdió los estribos definitivamente dejando de ser el siempre frío, distante y correctísimo príncipe de Slytherin y estalló sacudiéndolo por los hombros.

—Eres un imbécil Scorpius —le dijo con un fervor tal que el rubio sintió avergonzado y asustado al mismo tiempo.

—Tranquilo —le murmuró, y tras unos instantes añadió—. Tu prima no se verá involucrada. Asumiré la totalidad de la…

—¿Piensas que es Rose quien me preocupa? —preguntó incrédulo apartándose de él como si de repente la proximidad que él mismo había provocado le ofendiera de algún modo.

—Tu informe confirmará que ella y todos los demás sabían de la existencia del tráfico de pociones y no lo denunciaron. No sufras, mi confesión no delatará ninguno de mis clientes, es más les eximirá de cualquier culpa. Se lo debo —se explicó a regañadientes Scorpius.

—Me importan una mierda tus clientes —siguió exclamando Albus cuando Scorpius acabó su explicación—. ¿Has oído lo que he dicho sobre las repercusiones que tendrá sobre el futuro…?

—Haz el favor de calmarte Potter —le regañó Scorpius ante los gritos que le estaba pegando sin motivo—. Si los demás no te preocupan y ya tienes a quien acusar en tu lugar, ¿Cuál es el jodido problema?

—Tú —murmuró casi como un lamento, como si le suplicara que lo entendiera, pero Scorpius no entendía nada.

—¿Yo? Pero si pienso colaborar en todo lo que…

—¡Exacto! —volvió a gritar Potter, haciendo que Scorpius saltara de la silla por tercera vez esa noche.

—Basta Potter. ¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado! Dime qué coño quieres mí y deja de gritarme —le exigió muy enfadado Scorpius.

Albus tardó unos instantes en responder, como si sospesara qué decir o hasta donde descubrir sus intenciones. Finalmente murmuró una sola palabra que dejó a Scopius sumido en la confusión más absoluta, en un tono, de nuevo que era más un lamento o una súplica que una explicación.

—Todo.

La única interpretación de esa palabra que tenía sentido dentro la mente desconcertada de Scorpius era que fuera una pregunta.

—Sí, claro que quiero decir que me lo digas todo —le dijo aún enfadado y muerto de curiosidad por saber el motivo que había llevado a Potter a montar todo ese paripé solo para decirle que sabía que el culpable era él y a perder los papeles de ése modo.

—No, que lo quiero todo, imbécil —replicó Albus con un tono de voz mucho más duro y amenazante.

—¿Todo? ¿Todo el qué? —No pudo evitar preguntar Scorpius perdido completamente delante de los racionamientos de Albus—. Y no me digas imbécil —añadió molesto por ese triste insulto que parecía ser el único que el moreno conocía.

—Pues deja de comportarte como uno. ¿Sabes qué pasará si te entregas?

El tono recriminador de Albus no tenía ningún sentido, pero a estas alturas de la conversación nada tenía sentido para Scorpius.

—Me castigaran, me obligaran a cerrar la parada y probablemente me hagan entregar todas las existencias de… —empezó a explicarse en tono cansado Scorpius.

—Imbécil, imbécil, más que imbécil... —empezó a insultarle de nuevo Potter, esta vez sin la pasión, probablemente contenida, de la primera vez.

—Debes mejorar tu repertorio de insultos Potter —comentó sarcásticamente Scorpius cansado y ofendido por el repetitivo insulto.

—Y tú tienes que empezar a pensar antes de actuar, Scorpius, porque no podré protegerte siempre, especialmente de ti mismo.

Y si en algún momento Scorpius había creído que todo eso ya no podía complicarse más esa última frase lo desmentía completamente.

—¿Protegerme? ¿De mí? ¿Tú?

—¡Sí! —Exclamó exasperado el moreno—. Te lo volveré a preguntar. ¿Eres consciente de que ya no somos niños?

—Claro que sí que... —empezó a responder muy ofendido Scorpius.

—No, no lo eres —le cortó muy enfadado Albus—. Porque si lo fueras… ¡Ya somos mayores de edad, Scorpius! ¿Qué crees que hace el Ministerio con quien trafica de forma ilegal con ciertas sustancias? Si tienes una vena masoquista hay modos mucho más placenteros de satisfacerla que yendo a parar a Azkaban ¿sabias? Y si lo que quieres es suicidarte también hay maneras más rápidas y menos…

—¿Azkaban? —Esta vez fue Scopius quien le interrumpió sin miramientos—. ¿Potter te has vuelto loco? No pueden enviarme a Azkaban por unas pociones para el resfriado o coctails de cafeína para mantenerse despierto y poder estudiar toda la noche.

¿Con qué creía que había estado traficando el muy loco, con venenos?

—Ambos sabemos que no solo has traficado con este tipo de poción, Scorpius. Las pociones para interrumpir el embarazo no se pueden vender sin un permiso expreso del ministerio…

Cuando le había dicho que había hablado con su prima no esperaba que ella le hubiera contado eso también. Ahora algunas cosas que había dicho y el tono con el que las había dicho tenían más sentido. Pero Potter iba muy equivocado si creía que le atraparían por eso.

—¿Y se puede saber de donde has sacado que yo haya vendido nunca nada de esto? —le preguntó más calmado de lo que en realidad se sentía.

—¡Venga va! Como mínimo no… —exclamó dolido Albus.

—No, no me has entendido. Me refería a que sí que he ayudado a algunas chicas a preparar la poción que has dicho, pero nunca, nunca, les he cobrado por ello. La ley dice claramente que está prohibido vender pociones de cierto nivel de dificultad sin permiso, por temas de salud pública, pero en ningún caso pueden prohibir que uno se prepare sus propios brebajes siempre que lo estime conveniente y sean para un uso propio. Ni tampoco prohíbe que un amigo te ayude a preparar ingredientes para una poción complicada.

—¿Así no las vendías…? —murmuró entre sorprendido y aliviado Albus.

—¡Claro que no! —Exclamó enfadado porque hubiera creído lo contrario—. ¿Crees realmente que soy imbécil, o qué? O peor, ¿crees que me aprovecharía así de nadie en la situación de estas chicas? ¿Has visto nunca una chica de quince años descubrir que se ha quedado encinta? Están aterradas, Albus —dijo sin darse cuenta de que había usado su nombre de pila en vez de su apellido—. Normalmente no saben a quien acudir. No es justo que impidan que las chicas puedan usar hechizos anticonceptivos dentro del perímetro escolar sin permiso de los padres, ni es justo que en caso de embarazo la escuela avise a los padres de la alumna sin tener en cuenta la opinión de ella y del pare en caso que se sepa quien es. Tampoco es fácil para ellos, pobres desgraciados la mitad de las veces ellas no les dicen nada y la otra mitad se sienten tan desamparados y perdidos como ellas. Entiendo que no quieran dar carta blanca a los jóvenes completamente, porque, créeme, muchos son demasiado jóvenes cuando empiezan a tener relaciones, no están preparados y encima las consecuencias… ¡Es que si en casa no se lo han contado hay que ni siquiera saben de donde vienen los niños! No es justo que el ministerio no obligue a informar a los jóvenes, aunque sea a través del colegio; Ni que haya prohibido la venta de la poción anticonceptiva a menores de edad; Ni que la poción para abortar cueste lo que cuesta y que encima su venta esté tan controlada por el ministerio. Diantre es que hasta los muggles hacen más por sus jóvenes que los idiotas del ministerio. Y si tanto les preocupa la baja natalidad de la comunidad mágica quizá deberían empezar a plantearse el tema de las ayudas a las parejas jóvenes, a las madres solteras o a las familias numerosas en vez de intentar que cada nuevo embarazo llegue a buen término sea o no el mejor para los padres de la criatura.

—¿De verdad crees que el Ministerio tendría que hacer todos estos cambios como han hecho los muggles?

Y si nunca Scorpius había creído que era imposible sorprender al rey de Slytherin, quien siempre parecía prevenido de cualquier cosa que le dijera, en ese momento pudo comprobar que una vez más estaba equivocado.

—No, sólo es un discurso que estoy ensayando para ablandar los corazones de los del Consejo Escolar. ¡Claro que lo creo, imbécil! —exclamó ofendido Scorpius, pero también divertido ante la clara sorpresa de Albus—. No es justo que la única manera que tengan les chicas del colegio de protegerse sea con los ineficaces métodos muggles, las pocas que saben de su existencia. No solo son ineficaces, a veces se rompen, y para poder comprarlos tienes que ir a una farmacia muggle porque los apotecarios se han negado a venderlos y… En definitiva que no es justo que para poder tener relaciones sexuales de forma segura la única opción sea confesándoselo a los pares. No todo el mundo tiene una relación fácil con sus padres. Y no es justo hacerles pasar por este mal trago. Simplemente no es justo.

—Realmente eres un Hufflepuff, ¿eh Mafoy? —murmuró con una sonrisa en los labios Albus cuando Scorpius terminó su discurso.

—¿Algún problema? —Preguntó a la defensiva. Aunque hacía años que tenía superado el hecho de ser un Hufflepuff y que no se avergonzaba de ello para nada, cuando según quien le recordaba que no pertenecía a Slytehrin si no a la, durante muchos años, considerada la casa de loa perdedores, siempre le parecía que le estaban intentando ofender

—No.

El hecho de que Albus apartara la mirada le desconcertó.

—¿Pero porqué no me lo dijiste antes? —Murmuró Albus mientras Scorpius aún intentaba entender porqué el Slytehrin parecía querer ocultar la mirada.

—¿Que soy un Hufflepuf? —Respondió ya son sorpresa, al no entender a qué se refería su compañero.

—No, lo de las pociones.

—Porque no era asunto tuyo —respondió de nuevo un poco a la defensiva Scorpius a pesar de la ligera sonrisa de Potter sin ningún rastro de burla o amenaza.

—¿Y por qué todos lo sabían menos yo?

De nuevo Scorpius tuvo la sensación de que Albus le estaba recriminando algo, ¿que le hubiera mantenido al margen de su "negocio" quizá?

—¿Por qué eres el mejor en pociones? Tú no necesitas ayuda para hacerte ninguna poción. Ellos sí.

No era el motivo principal pero sí el primero de muchos, solo aquellos que habían necesitado su ayuda sabían algo de su servicio.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho. Te habría ayudado —el tono dolido de Albus le molestó, como si le debiera explicación alguna.

—Para empezar no necesitaba tu ayuda, gracias. Y para terminar no podía estar seguro de qué harías cuando te enteraras de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Creías que te delataría? —preguntó Albus sorprendido, y luego añadió ofendido—. ¿Qué tipo de serpiente crees que soy?

—Oh, no era tu parte Slytherin la que me daba miedo, créeme —añadió negando con la cabeza Scorpius para enfatizar lo que pensaba—. Pero eres un Potter, y un Weasley. Tienes mucho de Gryffindor, quieras admitirlo o no, y una operación como la que yo tenía montada… tienes que admitir que lo primero que has pensado al saberlo era que traficaba con pociones peligrosas.

—No eres justo conmigo. Me juzgaste y consideraste culpable hace dos años sin pruebas ni motivos reales. No me has dado la opción de compartir contigo…

—No te rías de mí, soy un Hufflepuff y no me avergüenzo de ello, pero también soy un Malfoy, Potter, y si algo he aprendido de mis padres es que uno debe ir con cuidado a quien le tiende la mano y no solo a quien le gira la espalda. Si a raíz de ayudar a algunas chicas me surgió la oportunidad de ganarme unos cuantos galeones vendiendo pociones de cafeína y reconstituyente para el resfriado, no tenía porque compartir el botín con nadie más y menos si no necesitaba tu ayuda. Si el nuevo enfermero es un desastre con las pociones más básicas no es culpa mía. Es más, te recuerdo que fue tu querido padre quien le recomendó para el puesto cuando la señora Pomfrey se retiró hace tres años.

—El señor Macmillan es muy bueno con los hechizos de cura, lo sabes de sobra, y le encantan los niños, además tiene muchísima paciencia con nosotros —dijo Albus saliendo en defensa del enfermero que tanto le había ayudado desde que había llegado a Hogwarts.

—¿Has probado su poción para el resfriado?

—No, la del resfriado no, pero seguro que…

—La hace con gusto de naranja amarga, Potter. ¡Amarga! —¿Quien en su sano juicio haría una poción que debes tomarte tres veces al día durante tres días para que surja efecto completamente con tan mal sabor?

—Seguro que si se la pides de otro sabor… —Albus no podía negar que la naranja amarga no era precisamente el sabor más adecuado para aquella poción, especialmente para un público infantil y juvenil.

—Bien, pues yo en vez de pedírsela simplemente me la preparo; De cereza de hecho. Si se corrió la voz de que mis pociones para el resfriado eran tan o más eficaces que las suyas y tenían tan buen sabor no es mi culpa. De hecho fue una Slytherin quien hizo correr la voz, así que…

—¿Te puedo preguntar como empezó todo? —fue el tono de sincera curiosidad de Albus lo que alertó a Scorpius, pero de todos modos la sensación de tristeza y cansancio que sus palabras dejaban entrever no le tenían tranquilo.

—¿Es para satisfacer tu curiosidad personal o para el informe? —no quería que le engañara para poner nada en el maldito informe que acabara metiendo en problemas a nadie más. Aunque pensándolo mejor tampoco tenía manera de saber si le engañaría.

—Por curiosidad. No pondré nada en el informe sin decírtelo, palabra de Slytehrin.

—¿No querrás decir de Gryffindor, Potter? —le pinchó un poco Scorpius.

—Si te hace sentir más cómodo creer que dentro de esta serpiente se esconde un corazón de león, allá tú. Pero como he dicho desde el primer día, y como mi padre antes que yo, no importa demasiado de casa seas, sino lo que hagas con lo que te enseñen en ella. Grandes hombres ha salido de las cuatro casas y ha habido manzanas podridas en todas las cestas.

Lo cierto es que había oído aquel discurso en boca de todos y cada uno de los Potter que conocía ya tantas veces que de hecho estaba convencido de que en el colegio no había un solo alumno que a esas alturas no creyera firmemente en esas palabras, él el primero, aunque no iba a admitirlo delante de Potter.

—Solo quiero saber la verdad —dijo más calmado Albus—. Saber como y porque tuviste que hacer la primera poción y… y si… bueno supongo que tengo curiosidad por saber como te afectó.

—No negaré que me afectó. Supongo que la prueba es que no he dejado de hacer la misma poción cada vez que me lo han pedido. No lo sé, antes de la primera vez no era consciente de lo complicadas que eran algunas cosas para todos, incluso para aquellos que parece que lo tienen todo a favor.

—Antes has dicho que muchas veces ellas no se lo dicen al chico… ¿Cómo lo supiste que ella, que…? ¿Vaya, que la habías…?

—Supongo que… ¡Espera un momento! ¿Piensas que fui yo quien la dejó embarazada?

—Tiene sentido.

—No, no ningún sentido. ¿No has pensado que si sé hacer la poción para detener un embarazo también sabría hacer la poción anticonceptiva para prevenirlo directamente?

—Quizá hace dos años no lo sabías…

—Potter no sé qué tipo de tío piensas que soy, pero creo que estás muy equivocado. Yo no he tenido nada que ver con ninguno de los embarazos con los que he ayudado a… ¡Merlín! Yo solo les he ayudado a... Un amigo, Potter, un amigo fue quien se metió en problemas y me pidió ayuda.

—Perdón.

—No sé qué me cabrea más si que pienses que traficaba con pociones ilegales o que las preparaba para todas las amantes que crees que he tenido. ¿Te crees que me he tirado a media escuela o qué?

—No. Yo…

—Además por aquella época nosotros estábamos en quinto, éramos solo unos críos. No se me habría ocurrido nunca tener relaciones siendo tan joven, y menos sin protección. Pero resulta que mi amigo es hijo de muggles. Y en este tema van muy avanzados, él siempre dice que la culpa es de la televisión, pero no tengo demasiado clara esa teoría suya… —empezó a narrar Scorpius recordando los inicios de su aventura comercial—. Él cortejaba una chica de otra casa, fue su primera novia y estaba muy emocionado, demasiado. Fueron unos idotas, ella era demasiado joven, bueno ambos lo eran, dos cursos por debajo de nosotros. Él como puedes imaginar optó por los métodos anticonceptivos muggles, porque sabían que los mágicos requerían del permiso del enfermero y este del de los padres de la alumna. Los padres de ella… no habrían permitido nunca que tuviera relaciones con alguien como él y menos a esa edad. Pero el condón se les rompió y no supieron qué hacer. Cuando notaron que ella estaba en estado se asustaron mucho Ella casi intenta suicidarse, espantada por lo que sus padres le harían si sabían que estaba encinta, y lo que le harían al pobre desgraciado que la había dejado en estado si se enteraban de quien era. Un día mientras estaba haciendo una ronda nocturna un fin de semana les encontré en la torre de astronomía, llorando y murtos de miedo, él intentando que ella no se tirara al vacío y ella… bueno, por suerte pude detener la caída. Les prometí ayudarles. Sé muy bien lo que algunos padres pueden llegar a hacerles a sus propios hijos en nombre de la rectitud o en beneficio de su educación.

—Tu padre… ¿No, verdad?

—Mi padre no me ha puesto nunca un dedo encima, Potter —dijo secamente, medio ofendido por la duda, medio resignado a llevar ese tipo de etiqueta pegada en la nuca—. Pero mi abuelo sí —admitió—. Sé algunas de las cosas por las que mi padre pasó a mi edad. Y siendo Premio Anual has de ser consciente de lo que algunos de los hijos de antiguos seguidores de Voldemort sufren.

—He intentado… —intentó explicarse Albus, pero Scorpius no le dejó.

—Todos sabemos lo que has intentado, Potter. Y muchos te lo agradecen. Pero su casa sigue siendo un lugar no muy seguro para ellos. No es culpa tuya. Tú has logrado unir a los Slytehrin con el resto de la escuela…. precisamente por eso esta chica no acudió a ti, ni yo tampoco. Por motivos que no vienen al caso yo sabía como hacer la poción para detener el embarazo y dado que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en hacerlo creímos que lo más conveniente era que nadie se enterara de ello. Las semanas después de tomársela la salud de ella empeoró y se asustó. Es un efecto secundario de la poción pero ella no quería alertar al enfermero así que le proporcioné pociones vitamínicas y reconstituyentes. Un par de meses más tarde se había corrido la voz sobre la eficacia de mi poción reconstituyente y… supongo que me podría haber negado a seguir haciendo pociones, pero mi padre siempre dice que donde hay demanda hay mercado y…

—¿Has ayudado a muchas alumnas mas con el mismo problema? —el tono de Albus había dejado de ser acusador, recriminador o dolido.

—Todas las que me lo han pedido —admitió sin querer dar más detalles de un problema que hacía tiempo que consideraba que era grabe.

—¿Cómo te lo has hecho para mantenerlo en secreto por tanto tiempo?

Y la ausencia de reproches en su tono fue lo que finalmente empujó a Scorpius a acabar de contárselo todo. O quizá fueran esos penetrantes ojos verdes que no habían abandonado los suyos ni un segundo desde que había empezado a explicarse y que por momentos parecían ir llenándose de cierta admiración, una emoción que nunca habría esperado despertar en el rey de Slytherin.

—Porque a ojos de los estudiantes que me han pedido ayuda solo me dedico a aprovecharme de los que no quieren sufrir el sabor amargo de las pociones del enfermero. Son pociones sencillas, tú sabes que muchos estudiantes de sexto y séptimo se las preparan ellos mismos, sobretodo los que aprobaron los TIMOs con cierta nota. Los que no, buscan a alguien que se las prepare, en un caso normal el enfermero del colegio. Cuando me di cuenta de la demanda que había empecé a crearme un estoque permanente. Quien quiere la poción al instante y no quiere sufrir el amargo sabor de la naranja solo me la ha de pedir a mí, a cambio de una modesta retribución; si no quieren pagar y se pueden aguantar los mocos y la tos un par de días, que es el tiempo de fermentación de la poción se la preparan ellos mismos, como seguro que haces tú. Pronto me di cuenta de que poniendo un precio razonablemente bajo, casi todo el mundo prefería pagar a esperar, y así el mercado creció. Hacer pociones me relaja, así que no es ninguna carga mantener el estoque y los beneficios son considerable a pesar del bajo precio de las pociones, y el hecho de ser un Malfoy ha ayudado a alejar las sospechas de que haya ningún otro motivo escondido que no sea el económico en lo que hago. Todos creen que simplemente caso provecho de la situación y dado que ellos también salen ganando no me han delatado.

»A mi padre le costó mucho recuperar cierta credibilidad. El apellido Malfoy, como muchos otros, está marcado. Y todos sabemos que nuestros pasos son observados con lupa. Irónicamente eso ha hecho de mi familia y sus empresas una de las pocas que quedan sin corrupción ni ilegalidades. Como ya sabes hace unos años eso se demostró cuando hubo aquellos escándalos en el ministerio y tantas empresas fueron acusadas de desfalco. La buena praxis de mi padre los últimos veinte años ha dado sus resultados. Nuestras empresas son sólidas y todo el mundo lo sabe, y saben que la solidez está precisamente en lo transparentes que hemos sido. Nadie, nosotros los primeros, pensaríamos nunca en volver a los trapicheos con los que mi abuelo, y mi bisabuelo antes que él, las iniciaron. Al contrario de ti, nadie ha sospechado nunca de mi por supuestas acciones ilegales.

»Además no he hecho nada grave, solo he compartido mi poción para el resfriado con sabor a cereza. Esto es lo que todos saben, lo que todos creen y lo que cualquiera de ellos dirá si se lo preguntan. Además son muy pocos los que me han pedido que haga algo más potente que una poción reconstituyendo común, y créeme, los que lo han hecho no me delataran, ni yo a ellos.

—Así no hace falta que intente preguntarte por Rose.

—No. Si ella te ha contado algo es cosa vuestra. Yo la ayudé en todo lo que pude. Créeme, cuando ella me pedió ayuda estuve a punto de contártelo todo, pero ella me pidió ayuda a mí precisamente porqué no quería que tu supieras nada.

—Siempre me ha gustado tu lealtad —dijo Albus en un tono no Scorpius no supo como interpretar.

—Gracias, supongo —respondió Albus un poco incómodo por el comentario de su compañero—. Se ha hecho tarde, hace rato que deberíamos estar durmiendo.

—Sí, supongo que sí —dijo en tono triste Albus.

Y Scorpius tuvo la sensación de que de algún modo le había hecho daño con lo que había dicho y se sintió mal por ello.

—No sufras más, ahora ya sabes que no me estás tirando a los leones —intentó arreglarlo Scorpius con una desafortunada broma. Al ver que al otro no le hizo ninguna gracia se puso serio de nuevo y añadió—. De verdad, entrega tu informe mañana diciendo que fuentes diversas han confirmado que yo soy quien lo empezó todo. Cuando el profesor me pregunte confesaré que al darme cuenta de la necesidad que había en el colegio de poción para el resfriado que no fuera amarga vi una oportunidad de negocio. Explicaré en el consejo que empecé compartiendo mi poción con mis amigos y que simplemente cuando la demanda fue demasiado grande para poder costearla empecé a cobrar un módico precio por cada vial. En resumen, quizá lo que he hecho no está permitido por la normativa del colegio y me puedan castigar por lo que queda de curso, pero todo estaba dentro el margen de la legalidad y no podrán demostrar el contrario. Porque en el fondo el asunto es así de simple.

»El hecho de que yo sepa preparar otras pociones más potentes no tiene nada que ver con el pequeño negocio que he montado y el consejo escolar no va a saber ni una palabra de mis buenas obras si tú no se lo dices. Te prometo que tu nombre no aparecerá en ningún sitio, porque no sabías nada, ni has consumido nunca mis pociones. Así que problema solucionado.

—Sí, supongo que sí —repitió de nuevo con un rastro de tristeza y cierto dolor que de nuevo Scorpius no entendió.

Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo donde Albus tenía que girar a la derecha para dirigirse a su sala común, mientras que Scorpius tenía que seguir escales arriba hasta la entrada, ambos se detuvieron y se miraron.

—Antes de irte, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? —le dijo Scorpius.

—Supongo que tienes todo el derecho a hacerla tras el innecesario interrogatorio al que te he sometido.

Scorpius se permitió sonreír ante el humor agrio de Albus. Pero después volvió a ponerse serio y le preguntó:

—¿Qué habrías hecho si hubieras descubierto que realmente estaba haciendo algo ilegal?

Albus se tomó unos segundos antes de responder con un sincero:

—No lo sé.

—Buenas noches, Potter —se despidió Scorpius sin saber qué hacer con esa respuesta y de todas las cosas extrañas que el mediano de los Potter había hecho y dicho esa noche.

—Buenas noches, Scorpius —le contestó y que se fue por el pasillo sin mirar hacia atrás, dejando a un Scorpius Malfoy completamente intrigado y desconcertado por enésima vez esa noche.

Una semana más tarde el Consejo Escolar era informado por el profesor Slughorn de que un alumno de séptimo había estado preparando pociones reconstituyentes para otros alumnos y cobrándoles por el servicio. Hecho por el que el alumno en cuestión había sido castigado severamente. Pero el viejo profesor de pociones, empujado por el informe presentado por el brillante Premio Anual de Slytherin, no quiso revelar la identidad del alumno y recalcó delante del Consejo la necesidad de prestar más atención al motivo que había empujado al alumnado a buscar pociones curativas fuera de la enfermería más que al cuestionable método alternativo de automedicación que habían encontrado. Se resolvió que el enfermero fuera alertado del disgusto del alumnado por el sabor amargo de sus pociones, y se le escribió una carta recomendándole el sabor a cereza que tanto había gustado.

El último semestre fue el más largo y duro que Scorpius recordaba haber pasado en Hogwarts. La preparación de los exámenes era extenuante y además cada tarde, como parte de su castigo impuesto, después de clase tenía que ayudar al enfermero hasta la hora de cenar por haber intentado hacer su trabajo a escondidas y encima sacando beneficios.

Por suerte o por desgracia, había sido expulsado del equipo de quidditch, hecho que le daba cierto tiempo libre pero también le imposibilitó de participar en el último partido de la temporada contra Slytherin por el título. En un primero momento esta había sido la parte del castigo que peor había recibido, pero con el pasar de los días pronto se dio cuenta se que no habría podido encontrar tiempo suficiente para estudiar, cumplir el castigo y preparar y atender a los entrenamientos del equipo. Así que con todo el pesar de su corazón había "renunciado" a la capitanía del equipo dejando que fuera su amiga Diana Macbeth quien ocupara su lugar así como su posición de buscador a favor de un joven de segundo que había demostrado tener unos reflejos extraordinarios encima de una escoba.

Finalmente todos y cada uno de los fines de semanas tenía que pasarlos con el profesor Slughorn, castigado. Tuvo que de asear las mazmorras, limpiar los calderos, ordenar la colección de ingredientes del profesor, la colección de libros… casi tuvo que hacer de todo.

Una tarde se encontró sacando el polvo del despacho del profesor y sin darse cuenta se quedó mirando una fotografía antigua donde una chica de cabello castaño con reflejos caobas sonreía a la cámara de forma tímida pero emanando una cálida luz interior y que tenía los ojos de un intenso verde esmeralda que se le hicieron imposibles de ignorar.

—Estos ojos… —no pudo evitar murmurar pensando en Albus Potter y en la última vez que habían hablado, hacía semanas, justo antes de que le castigaran.

—Lilly Evans, fue una alumna brillante —la voz del profesor Slughorn, de pie a su lado, le sacó de sus propios recuerdos directo a los del viejo profesor—. Su nieto se parece tanto a ella que a veces me da la sensación de que la veo a ella, si no fuera porque el joven Potter se parece tantísimo a su padre y a su abuelo… lástima que la pequeña de los Potter no haya heredado esos ojos, sería una joven casi tan preciosa como su abuela. No que la joven Potter no sea… pero esos ojos… bueno ya me entiende.

Y que si le entendía. Si tener poco tiempo para estudiar le estaba dificultando la preparación final para los exámenes, el recuerdo constante de la extraña actitud de Potter cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban en una clase o en ele comedor le dificultaba aún más la concentración. Si esos ojos estaban a la vista parecía que no pudiera hacer más que mirarlos, y si no lo estaban solo podía hacer que recordarlos y preguntarse una y otra vez qué puñetas pasaba por la mente intrincada del Slytherin.

* * *

**Grissina: **_Gracias por insistir en que haga la traducción al español, a veces me obsesiono con las historias que tengo a medias y se me olvida traducir las que ya he terminado. Espero que os guste._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hogwarts, Junio 2024**

Pero por lento que parezca pasar, lo cierto es que el tiempo no se detiene y pronto tuvieron los exámenes finales encima. Todos intentaron dar lo mejor de sí, algunos con mejores resultados que otros. Y finalmente fueron libres. Ahora ya solo quedaba esperar hasta que las notas llegaran en Julio.

La última cena antes de dejar Hogwarts estuvo tintada de verde, al ganar Slytherin la Copa de las Casas gracias a la victoria en la competición deportiva. A pesar de la buena actuación de su equipo, el joven nuevo buscador de Hufflepuff no había sido rival para Albus Potter que desde que había llegado a Hogwarts solo había perdido dos competiciones de las seis que había jugado, la del primer año contra Gryffindor, y solo porque su hermano James era un gran buscador (aunque de un equipo bastante irregular), y la otra contra Hufflepuff, el año pasado debido al partido que ya todos conocían como el partido del accidente.

Un accidente extraño. Scorpius recordaba haber intentado fintar para engañar a Potter cuando vio la snitch a ras de suelo y se lanzó en picado al mismo tiempo que el Slytherin. Habían mantenido una encarnizada lucha en un descenso vertical vertiginoso que detuvo el corazón de casi todos los presentes, cuando en el último momento ambos jugadores lograron, solo por los pelos, recuperar la posición horizontal persiguiendo la snitch a ras de suelo para alzar el vuelo de nuevo y finalmente terminar en un no menos brutal aterrizaje que les había dejado hechos un cromo. Habían estado dos semanas en la enfermería. Y personalmente Scorpius creía que habían sobrevivido de milagro. Finalmente la victoria había sido concedida a su equipo debido que en ese momento llevaba más puntos acumulados gracias a Diana, Henry y Mark, que eran el mejor trío de cazadores que habían pasado por el colegio desde los tiempos de Alicia Spinet, Angelina Johnson, y Katie Bell, del famoso equipo del Gryffindor de Harry Potter.

Para la gran mayoría esa última cena solo marcaba el final del curso escolar y el inicio de unas vacaciones. Pero para los alumnos de séptimo curso marcaba el inicio de una etapa.

A partir de ese día dejarían de ser alumnos de Hogwarts y, aunque ya hacía un tiempo que muchos eran mayores de edad, era a partir de ese momento cuando realmente se enfrontarían el mundo adulto.

Una pandilla de jóvenes en busca de un futuro.

Algunos de ellos, la mayoría, ingresarían en diferentes academias de artes y oficios. Como Albus Potter, que entraría en la academia de Aurores. Scorpius Malfoy, pero, tenía una mesa esperándole en la empresa de su padre.

Una mesa, sí, pero sin despacho, si quería un sitio importante en la empresa tendría que ganárselo. Y el principal problema para Scorpius era que no sabía si realmente lo quería.

Nunca antes de ese fin de curso se había planteado si el futuro que su padre había planeado para él era lo que realmente quería; Y Scorpius no estaba seguro que fuera lo que quería, pero un par de conversaciones y una oferta ciertamente interesante habían hecho que empezado a dudar de él mismo.

La primera semilla de duda la había sembrado sin saberlo Albus Severus Potter la noche que le "invitó" a cenar en las mazmorras. La actitud que había tenido al describir lo que quería hacer al salir de Hogwarts, la pasión usada por el moreno al hablar de lo que quería que fuera su futuro,… días más tarde hicieron que él empezara a plantear hasta qué punto quería el futuro que le indicaban sus padres o quería algo más.

Desde entonces Scorpius se fijó en que casi todos sus compañeros focalizaban sus energías en algún objetivo concreto y no solo en aprobar los exámenes como hacía él. Y una tarde especialmente aburrida en la enfermería con el enfermero Macmillan éste le había preguntado por su futuro y no había sabido qué responderle.

Un tiempo más tarde el enfermero le preguntó si se había planteado hacerse apoticario. Parecía que se le daban bien las pociones y ciertamente tenía un don para acertar la que mejor efecto tendría en cada uno de lo pacientes que entre los dos atendían cada tarde. De hecho Scorpius nunca se había planteado nada a parte de trabajar para su padre. Y aunque era una alternativa interesante no quería tomar ninguna decisión precipitadamente.

A pesar de su indecisión al respecto el enfermero le había ayudado a pedir información de las diferentes escuelas de artes y oficios a las que podría entrar con los estudios que había realizado en Hogwarts. Y él no había protestado porque prefería pecar de previsor que de desinformación.

—Pareces estar muy lejos de aquí —le murmuró una voz en el oído haciéndolo volver al presente de golpe.

—Sí. Pensaba en el futuro —murmuró Scorpius mirando a su compañero mientras intentaba concentrarse en el trabajo de empaquetar todas sus cosas dentro de dos baúles que tenía abiertos a los pies de la cama.

—Venga va Scorp, no sé de qué te preocupas si tú tienes el futuro solucionado.

—Sí, supongo que en cierto modo lo tengo más fácil que la mayoría.

—Sé de mucha gente que daría lo que fuera para poder tener un trabajo en las empresas de tu padre. En los tiempos que corren…

—Tú tampoco tienes de qué preocuparte, porqué serás medimago Connor, un gran medimago, no tengo ninguna duda.

No sabían las notas de los exámenes aún pero Connor ya tenía la matrícula hecha para la facultad de medicina de Londres, donde se cursaban los dos primeros cursos de preparación necesarios para entrar a los cursos de medimagia del hospital San Mungo.

—Estoy deseando que empiece el nuevo curso. Siete años sintiéndome un poco por debajo de todos vosotros por ser hijo de muggles y no conocer el mundo mágico… y ahora volveré a mis orígenes. Será un cambio muy divertido —comentó Connor frotándose las manos con anticipación.

—No sabía que tuvieses sed de venganza… —comentó Scorpius divertido y sorprendido por los comentarios de su compañero de habitación de siete largos años.

—Bueno digamos que me gustará ver a algunos de nuestros compañeros compartiendo clases y facultad con un buen puñado de muggles durante dos años sin saber del mundo muggle más que las pobres enseñanzas que han recibido en clase de estudios muggles —dijo Connor con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Eres malvado Connor —le dijo Scorpius también sonriendo.

—Oh, sí Connor es un maestro del mal —comentó Diana entrando en la habitación despreocupadamente—. Por eso ayer mismo pasó tres horas explicándole a Sara Mayer qué era lo más importante a tener en cuenta para que no…

—¿Sara Mayer? —preguntó Scorpius enfadado.

—No es lo que crees —tartamudeó todo rojo Connor.

—Quizá no serás tan buen médico al final —comentó fríamente Scorpius—. Y yo que pensaba que eras un tío inteligente.

—Venga Scorp, no seas así. El pobre está enamorado —dijo Diana esquivando un cojín que Connor le lanzaba en aquél momento.

—Diana ve a buscar a Mark a otro lado, ya ves que no está aquí —le contestó secamente Scorpius todo empujándola un poco para que se levantara de su cama y no le chafara las túnicas limpias.

—Buen intento capitán —dijo ella apartándose de la cama y dirigiendo la mirada y las manos al baúl de Scorpius—. Pero no venía a buscar a mi novio, venía a buscarte a ti.

—Ya no soy el capitán —le recordó apartándola del baúl para que no cotilleara más.

—No seas tocapelotas Scorp. Sabes que puedo ser muuuy pesada. Y tengo maneras de…

—Está bien. Pero que sea rápido. Aún tengo muchas cosas para empaquetar y ya sabes que no me gusta hacerlo con prisas, porque luego todo queda arrugado y hecho un revoltijo y…

—¡Oh! ¡Calla Malfoy, que eres peor que Mary Beth! —Exclamó ella arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación sin hacer ningún caso a las quejas de Scorpius.

El equipo le había preparado una pequeña fiesta en la sala común. De hecho toda la casa de Hufflepuff estaba allí para vitorearle.

—¿Se puede saber a qué debo el honor? —murmuró él mirando a su alrededor desconcertado cuando los gritos iniciales amainaron.

—Es una fiesta de despedida, tonto. ¡Al fin y al cabo eres el primer capitán que logra que ganemos la copa de Quidditch y con ella la Copa de las Casas en más de cincuenta años! Eso merece una celebración, ¿no?

Todo el mundo gritó un sí ensordecedor y los globos que adornaban la sala estallaron llenándolo todo de confeti.

—Creía que ya lo habíamos celebrado el año pasado —murmuró Scorpius a la oreja de Diana mientras todos levantaban los vasos de papel llenos de refresco para brindar a su nombre.

Entonces la morena hizo callar a todos poniéndose sobre una mesita para que todos la vieran y luego le hizo subir a él.

—Todos sabemos que no fue justo que te perdieras el último partido de la temporada, ni que hayas tenido que renunciar a la capitanía, aunque admito que estoy contenta de haber podido ser capitana unas semanas —todos rieron—. Todos sabíamos que con todo lo de las pociones obrabas fuera de las normas y agradecemos que te preocuparas por nosotros durante tanto tiempo. En los últimos siete años, contra todo pronóstico, has demostrado ser un verdadero Hufflepuff, leal y justo, un amigo paciente y un hermano verdadero. Como Premio Anual te quiero dar las gracias en nombre de todos los Hufflepuff presentes y futuros por ayudarnos a recuperar el honor y el orgullo de pertenecer a nuestra casa. Como amiga y compañera te quiero dar las gracias por todas las vidas que has cambiado en esta escuela y todos los corazones que has tocado con tu gentileza —dijo tocándose el pecho con una mano y el vientre con la otra mientras los ojos de le llenaban de lágrimas.

Scorpius no pudo evitar tocarle la mejilla y secarle con el pulgar una lágrima que le caías por el pómulo. Ella le cogió la mano y siguió hablando con su voz firme.

—Gracias Sorpius Malfoy por tu amistad. Te deseo, deseamos, mucha suerte en el futuro. Que la vida sea justa contigo y te de tantas alegrías, amor y salud como has repartido este tiempo entre nosotros. Hufflepuff, alcemos las copas por nuestro capitán, nuestro amigo, nuestro hermano ahora y siempre.

Y de nuevo un grito de alegría ensordecedor estalló en la sala común de Hufflepuff.

Toda esa demostración de amistad y gratitud cogió a Scoprius desprevenido. A penas si pudo evitar que los ojos se le entelaran mientras recibía muestras de afecto por todos lados.

Pronto la sala estaba llena de gente bailando y divirtiéndose al son de la música que cuatro Hufflepuffs hacían sonar en medio de la sala. Vasos llenos de refrescos, platos llenos de comida, risas, amigos, despedidas y hasta prontos y un joven de ojos grises con un nudo en el estómago que no sabía qué hacer con él.

—¿Por qué no sales a tomar el aire? Yo te cubro si descubren que te has escabullido de tu propia fiesta de despedida —le susurró Connor mientras le empujaba levemente hacia la puerta de la entrada.

Su mejor amigo sabía que Scorpius era como todos los Hufflepuff más dado a las muestras de afecto que la mediana inglesa, pero aún así demasiadas muestras de afecto, aún ahora siete años después de ser seleccionado para la casa de los tejones, tenían un efecto embriagador y sobrecogedor para él.

En silencio Scorpius se alejó del estruendo de su sala común y salió al desierto gran recibidor del colegio. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la puerta y salió a fuera, a la fresca noche de verano.

La caminada a la luz de la luna le calmó. Pero de todos modos no se veía capaz de volver a la sala común para decir adiós a todos los amigos que había hecho en esos siete años. Nadie le había preparado para ello, nadie le había prevenido del dolor de la despedida.

Con la cabeza aún demasiado llena de palabras de sus amigos se dirigió hacia el baño de los prefectos para tomar un último baño de burbujas antes de meterse en la cama una última vez en ese castillo que durante tanto tiempo había sido de algún modo su casa.

Cuando casi estaba en la puerta una mano lo detuvo agarrándole del hombro.

—Perdón, no quería espantarte.

—¡Potter! —exclamó Scorpius intentando recuperar el latido que su corazón se había saltado instantes antes.

—Sí… ¿No tendrías un momento por casualidad?

—Pues de hecho iba a tomarme un baño antes de ir a dormir —dijo desconcertado y un poco incómodo por la inesperada compañía Scorpius.

—Bueno da igual, no pasa nada… tampoco era nada importante —murmuró deprisa Albus mientras se alejaba.

Pero Scorpius sabía perfectamente que un Slytherin no te pide nunca hablar contigo si no tiene nada que decir, ese "da igual" encendió todas las alarmas; Por alguna razón era como si hubiera visto a su propio padre rehuyendo hablar de algo realmente importante.

—Potter espera —le dijo para detenerle. Sabía lo que le podía llegar a costar a un Slytherin reunir el valor para decir según qué cosas y algo en la mirada baja del siempre altivo Albus Potter le estaba diciendo a gritos que eso era importante—. Tampoco es que tenga prisa. Si hay nada que me quieras decir… —tanteó el terreno intentando no parecer evidente para no asustar a la esquiva serpiente.

—No, yo...

En ese momento Albus tomó aire y lo dejó salir lentamente. Intentando recordar de donde había sacado el valor para buscar a Scorpius esa última noche en Hogwarts.

Scorpius se esperó en silencio.

—Verás —empezó de nuevo Albus intentando recuperar un poco su postura habitual de seguridad—. Estamos a punto de cerrar un ciclo de nuestra vida y creo que, que para cerrarlo… para hacer las cosas bien yo… —pero parecía que seguía sin encontrar las palabras—. Quizá yo… —después de una segunda profunda respiración dijo de una tirada—. Supongo que ha llegado el momento para mí de cerrar una puerta que… Lo que intento decir es que el otro día te mentí —acabó confesando con cierta dificultad.

—¿En qué? —preguntó Scorpius sin transmitir ni una pizca de la angustia, la inseguridad o la curiosidad que en esos momentos le estaban matando.

—Cuando me preguntaste qué habría hecho si tu… —y en ese momento a Scropius le pareció que los ojos verdes de Albus se volvían más verdes aún y adquirían una profundidad y una luz que Scorpius no habría ni podido imaginar antes, justo en el preciso instante en el que Albus repetía— …te mentí.

Completamente hipnotizado por aquella mirada y la intensa aura de necesidad y de comprensión que emanaba de Albus, Scorpius tardó unos instantes en entender lo que había querido decir.

—No me habrías delatado —murmuró Scorpius, sorprendido pero con la seguridad de que no se equivocaba. De repente era más que evidente por qué Albus parecía tan nervioso esa noche—. Aunque hubieses descubierto que yo… no me habrías delatado.

—No —murmuró Albus con una sonrisa triste en los labios. Tenía el corazón en un puño y la sensación de que se le pararía en cualquier momento.

La intensidad de esos ojos verdes, la angustia y el sufrimiento que parecía que estaban reteniendo, avasalladores para Scorpius.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué de repente este interés en mí y mi seguridad, Potter? ¿Por qué arriesgar tu futuro, tu carrera de Auror para evitar que yo me metiera en problemas?

—Verás… yo… es decir… —empezó a tartamudear Albus, intentando no hiperventilar y encontrar de una vez la forma de decir lo que tenía tanto miedo de confesar—. ¿Recuerdas cuando en la mazmorra te dije que había una pregunta que solo tú podías responderme?

—Sí…

—¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste qué quería de ti? —dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Y cuando lo hizo, de repente, todas las miradas de Albus a lo largo de esos años, todos los comentarios, todas sus acciones pasadas, cobraron sentido para Scorpius.

"Todo" había dicho esa noche.

Ara lo entendía. "Todo".

Asustado por lo que eso podía significar, Scorpius dio un paso atrás chocando con la pared del pasillo que tenía detrás.

—Lo siento, no quería incomodarte —dijo a su vez Albus apartándose también un paso atrás al ver que Scorpius había entendido lo que intentaba confesar. Un suspiro se le escapó con la sensación de que por fin todo había terminado—. Solo quería que supieras lo que sentía antes de que acabáramos nuestra estada aquí. Cerrar el ciclo.

—¿Co… Cua… Por qué? —Intentó preguntar sorprendido Scorpius, luchando aún con el agobio que esa confesión le había provocado.

—No lo sé —respondió mucho más calmado Albus—. Una parte de mí creía que si esperaba lo suficiente quizá algún día tú… Pero supongo que me he dado cuenta de que es hora de decir adiós. No quiero mirar atrás de aquí a unos años y preguntarme qué habría pasado si hubiera reunido el valor suficiente para confesártelo —dijo con suavidad, rendido, sin fuerzas para luchar con la vergüenza que sentía.

Scorpius no supo qué decir, no podía hablar, no podía pensar.

—Eres un chico muy especial y la chica que elijas será muy afortunada Scorpius Malfoy. Te deseo mucha suerte. Adiós —murmuró Albus, le miró con una tristeza en los ojos y una dulzura en la voz que paralizaron aún más a Scorpius.

La manca de reacción de Scropius envalentonó a Albus para hacer un último gesto. Por una vez no reprimió su instinto y dio un paso adelante.

Scorpius vio, sin hacer nada para evitarlo, como Albus se acercaba a él tras unos instantes de duda; Y aunque sabía perfectamente con qué intenciones, no se movió. No podía moverse. ¿No quería moverse?

Unos segundos más tarde los labios trémulos de Albus se posaban suavemente sobre los de Scorpius en una caricia tierna.

Con el corazón detenido por unos instantes, ambos cerraron los ojos incapaces de hacer nada más.

Y entonces Scorpius notó como esos labios suaves se alejaban de los suyos.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fueron los ojos verde esmeralda de Albus llenos de lágrimas. Y, como había hecho unas horas antes con su amiga, instintivamente, colocó su mando en la mejilla del joven Slytherin mientras con el pulgar le secaba las lágrimas.

No podía hablar. No sabía qué decir. No podía pensar.

Albus se alejó un paso de él.

Scorpius no se movió ni un milímetro.

Y entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Albus desapareció.

Las largas pestañas rubias de Scorpius parpadearon unas cuantas veces, mientras su mente intentaba entender lo que acababa de suceder.

—Ha desaparecido… —murmuró completamente en shock, mientras instintivamente daba vueltas sobre sí mismo buscando a su compañero, pero ya no estaba y entonces sin saber cómo, sus dedos se pusieron sobre sus labios y murmuró—. ¿Albus?

Sin ser realmente conciente de lo que hacía Scorpius se puso a andar alejándose del baño de prefectos, y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la mazmorra que utilizaban para las clases de pociones avanzadas. Sin saber demasiado bien por qué, se sentó en el pupitre de Albus.

Estuvo mucho rato mirando sin ver nada. Mirando al vacío e intentando poner en orden sus ideas. Finalmente se rindió. Nada tenía sentido. No esa noche.

Cansado puso las manos sobre el pupitre para ponerse de pie, y fue entonces que lo notó. Una rugosidad extraña en la pulida superficie de la mesa. Cuando se fijo se dio cuenta de que era como si la hubieran raspado. Era una marca extraña porque Albus era la persona más pulcra y cuidadosa con sus cosas que había visto nunca, no tenía sentido que su mesa tuviera una marca así. En un arrebato levantó su varita y murmuró:

—_Reparo_ —y la fea rayada de la mesa desapareció, pero en su lugar apareció un hermoso dibujo.

Eran unas preciosas letras intrincadas. Sus iniciales: SM.

—No puede ser… —murmuró tocándolas.

Por un momento creyó saber lo que significaban. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no era posible que se tratara de eso.

Hacía un año había salido al mercado un nuevo producto en la tienda de los Weasley. Era un juego para adolescentes. Con una botella encantada, una copa también encantada y un botecito con tinta comestible. La idea era llenar la botella con la bebida que se quisiera, después servir en la copa un poco de tinta mezclada con la bebida de la botella. Y quien se lo bebiera se encontraba las iniciales de la persona que le gustaba tatuadas en alguna parte del cuerpo.

Todas las iniciales que Scorpius había visto causadas por ese juego idiota eran del mismo estilo intrincado que las de esa mesa. Todas llevaban al pie la fecha de cuando habían sido pintadas y un mes más tarde desaparecían.

Existía un antídoto por si las letras aparecían en alguna zona del cuerpo inconveniente o difícil de disimular. Aún recordaba cuando las brillantes letras SM habían tatuado la mejilla de cu compañero de habitación. Por culpa del estúpido enamoramiento de su amigo por esa idiota de Sara Mayer ambos habían tenido que aguantar muchas burlas capciosas antes de haber tenido el antídoto. Poción que por cierto finalmente no les había llegado por correo sino que fue el mismo Albus Potter quien se la dio.

Con la mano temblorosa tocó el dibujo de la mesa otra vez y entonces se fijó en ello. Al pie de esas letras había las híncales ASP, y al lado una fecha de hacía dos años.

—Albus Severus Potter.

Estaba claro que no era producto del juego de los Weasley, pero Scorpius estaba seguro que una cosa y otra tenían alguna relación, tan seguro como que esta vez sí las iniciales SM hacían referencia a él: Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

**Grissina:**_ La próxima entrega de esta serie espero que esté terminada pronto. Quizá con un poco de suerte como regalo de Navidad. _

_Mil gracias por leer y comentar._


End file.
